


Pay Attention

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's been having trouble paying attention in class, and her teacher soon realises why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine couldn't help but smirk as Elena Gilbert sat down shyly at the seat in front of Katherine's desk. Elena was such a meek, quiet girl, but Katherine knew there was more to her than that. It was easy to tell whenever she would lean over Elena's desk, she could practically smell the girls arousal. Because of this attraction, Elena had been paying far too much attention to her teacher and not enough to her work, so she found herself in detention. Katherine decided she would have a little fun.

"Elena, Elena. Why is it you're failing my class?" Katherine inquired, folding her arms in front of her, knowing it pushed her breasts up.

"I don't know, Ms Pierce" Elena replied.

"Please, Katherine. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you Elena?" Katherine asked, strolling over to her desk.

"I just have trouble concentrating" Elena shrugged.

"Why is that?" Katherine queried, stopping in front of the young girl, already having hiked her short skirt up.

"I'm not sure" Elena stated.

"You can tell me if something is bothering you, Elena" Katherine insisted, dropping to her knees in front of the girl.

"I guess I just don't find it interesting" Elena mumbled, as Katherine placed her hands on Elena's thighs.

"You find something else more interesting?" Katherine suggested, her hands riding up the girls thighs.

"Um...no..." Elena stuttered, flushing.

"You seem hot" Katherine went on.

"It is a little hot" Elena admitted.

"I've got just the thing for that" Katherine told her, standing up and getting the ice cubes she got earlier.

"I always find this classroom so hot, so...do you want me to cool you off?" Katherine asked, with a smirk.

"Um..." Elena blushed, unsure.

"I'll show you" Katherine suggested, as she suddenly ripped off her skirt, leaving her just in her lace panties.

"Ms...what are you..." Elena stuttered.

"I always find myself getting hot down here" Katherine exclaimed, pushing an ice cube against her panties, squirming lightly at the cold sensation.

She thrusted the ice cube into herself a few times, feeling it brush against her clit, causing a pleasurable shiver. She opened her eyes to see Elena staring at her, mouth open wide.

"Here, now you" Katherine smiled, as she started to undo Elena's blouse.

Before Elena could say anything else, Katherine had grabbed a handful of ice cubes and pushed them inside one side of Elena's bras, making the girl gasp loudly.

"Oh my...Jesus" Elena announced.

Katherine then did the same to the other side, smirking as Elena's mouth fell open in an 'O' shape. She could see the girl was obviously turned on, by the way she was squirming in her seat.

"You still look too hot" Katherine shook her head, grabbing a fistful of ice cubes.

She then dropped them into Elena's panties, who bucked out of her seat at the sensation.

"Oh my God, oh!" Elena couldn't help but gasp, at the pleasure.

In next to no time the ice cubes had melted, showing how hot Elena's pussy was. Katherine leaned down and slowly tugged down Elena's panties, almost gasping when she saw how wet the girl was.

"My, my Elena. So wet" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow.

She then put an ice cube into her mouth and tucked herself in between her students legs.

"Fuck!" Elena moaned, as she felt Katherine tease her entrance with the ice cube.

Only a few moments later, Katherine had removed her own panties, and was now straddling Elena, lining up their pussies. She then slowly thrusted against the younger girl, clutching at her back. She felt their wet heat slide against each other, a few times their clits brushed against each other, causing a pleasurable spark between.

"I...I think...I can't..." Elena stuttered, her hips bucking like crazy as she came against Katherine's pussy.

"Oh God, yeah Elena. OH!" Katherine cried, as she too came, as the bell rang.

"Do you think we have time for round two?" Katherine inquired.


	2. Helping Hand

"Are you having some problems, Ms Gilbert?" Katherine inquired, as Elena's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

It had been two weeks since their encounter, and so far her teacher had acted like nothing had happened, but Elena couldn't help but get wet every time she saw her teacher.

"Um..." Elena trailed off, taking in her teachers low cut cleavage, and short skirt, losing her train of thought.

"Let me help" Katherine assured, as she pulled a chair up, on the other side of her desk.

"What are you getting confused about?" Katherine asked, as her knees brushed against Elena's.

"Uh, just this passage" Elena pointed, as Katherine turned the book around.

"I see" Katherine nodded, as suddenly Elena felt a delicate hand touch her leg.

She looked around the rest of the class, to see people even fully engrossed in their books, or having conversations with each other. Katherine's hand slowly trailed up Elena's thigh, as the girl couldn't help but squirm in anticipation. Katherine started to read out the passage to her, for cover for what she was really there to do. She used her legs to open Elena's thighs and spread them as far as they could go. Elena felt the tip of Katherine's finger scrap against her panties, the finger brushing ever so slightly against her clit. A moment later, her fingers were pushing past the barrier and were being dipped inside of Elena, as the girl let out a soft gasp.

"Do you like this passage of text?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, yes" Elena nodded, as she felt another finger dip inside of her.

"How about the book?" Katherine questioned, as she curled her fingers inside her student.

"Very much" Elena panted.

"And my lesson? Do you like that?" Katherine queried, as her thumb started to brush against the girls clit.

"I love it" Elena moaned, her own hips jutting up.

"Good" Katherine smirked, as she scraped her fingernail against the girls clit.

"Oh!" Elena cried, as she came, biting onto her own hand to stop the shout that had erupted from her.

"Remember, my door is always open" Katherine informed her.


	3. Front of the Classroom

Elena couldn't help but grow excited when her teacher asked her to come to the front of the class, near the end of the lesson. It had been over a week since she had fingered her under the table, and she grew wet thinking of what her teacher was planning.

"Have you done your homework?" Katherine inquired.

"Yes, Ms" Elena nodded, handing her the homework.

"Okay, just stay there while I read this" Katherine told her, while she looked behind Elena to the rest of the class.

She put her finger over her lips, as she smirked, making Elena frown. Before she could say anything else, Katherine's fingers were on the hem of Elena's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Elena whispered, as Katherine just grinned at her.

A moment later, Katherine's finger had slipped past Elena's panties and entered her. Elena couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her. She was at the front of her class, with her teacher fucking her. If anyone walked in they would clearly be able to see what was going on, but this just made Elena wetter. Soon, Katherine had two fingers that were curling inside of her, forcing her to bite her lip to stop her from moaning. Elena spread her legs wider, allowing Katherine's fingers to go deeper. She couldn't imagine what she would like if any of her classmates looked up, her legs spread, a hand suspiciously near her crotch, and her teachers smug smirk. Elena gripped onto her teachers desk as she could feel her thighs start to tremble, her legs becoming weak. She was close and it seemed Katherine could tell from the way she started to touch Elena's clit.

"F-fuck" Elena couldn't help but gasp.

Her hips started to rut against Katherine's hand as she tried to get more friction. She had to bite her hand when she came from Katherine's finger scratching against her clit, feeling her thighs tighten around Katherine's hand. A moment later the hand was removed and her skirt was pulled down. Elena had almost fallen down when she came, having to lean onto the desk for support.

"Well done" Katherine smirked, handing her back her homework. 


End file.
